La princesa
by flowersdontlast
Summary: Alec/Magnus postCity of Glass Ciudad de Cristal . Spoilers gordos y arrumacos.


Hacía frío y era tarde, pero el viento olía demasiado bien a nieve y a luna como para cerrar la ventana. La ciudad de cristal dormía, y en algún lugar, no muy lejos, un niño berreaba, chillándole a la oscuridad.

Alec Lightwood observó los lentos copos blancos caer del cielo, velado, hecho de nubes color plomo, y luchó contra el impulso de saltar desde la ventana al tejado de debajo. Despertaría a Isabelle y a Max.

Aunque lo cierto, pensó con amargura, es que haría falta más que un poco de ruido para despertar a su hermano pequeño.

Había pasado más de una semana, pero se le seguía olvidando de vez en cuando que ya no estaba. Le hacía sentir culpable. Quizá, se decía, en vida le había hecho tan poco caso que para él daba igual si estaba vivo o muerto.

Sintió un dolor sordo justo encima del corazón, y tragó con fuerza. El nudo de su garganta subió y bajó, pero siguió bien atado. Contenía todas sus lágrimas.

Alec recordó su aspecto la última vez que le vio con vida. Tan menudo, tan listo, tanta sabiduría en aquella cabecita siempre despeinada.

Perdida. Para siempre.

El nudo se deshizo, y una lágrima, rebelde, cálida y salada, recorrió toda su mejilla antes de que pudiera borrarla de un manotazo.

Sabía que no había nadie en el exterior – él era el único lo bastante tarado como para permanecer en medio de la nevada -, pero la vergüenza le obligó a cerrar las ventanas. Se suponía que los cazadores aceptaban que la muerte era parte muy importante de la existencia. Y él había dado siempre por hecho que también lo tenía asumido.

Pero Max era tan... tan joven. Tan puro, a su manera. Capaz de mirar al futuro y ver más allá de las sombras. Y ya no estaba.

Antes de juntar del todo los batientes, avistó el brillo de unos inconfundibles ojos gatunos en la oscuridad perlada de una esquina. Ahora sí que se sentía avergonzado. ¿Qué demonios hacía él allí? Demasiado tarde, se le ocurrió que quizá estuviera allí para verle a él.

Las pupilas verdosas le devolvieron una mirada lánguida y parpadearon, el brillante y antinatural color desapareciendo para aparecer al segundo siguiente. Por un momento, se sintió tentado de cerrar de golpe. Sin embargo, sin saber demasiado bien por qué, las dejó entrecerradas.

Vale, en realidad sí que sabía por qué.

Se estaba poniendo la camiseta del pijama cuando escuchó el ruido ligero de la ventana al cerrarse. El joven miró por encima del hombro. Magnus, por una vez libre de brillantina y laca y colores demasiado fosforescentes para el ojo humano, le devolvió la mirada. En sus ojos de gato relucían la preocupación, el cariño, y algo que le hizo enrojecer hasta las orejas cuando se dio cuenta de la situación.

En su habitación. Por la noche. Solos.

Pensándolo bien, tampoco estaba tan mal.

- Como mi madre te pille, rodarán cabezas – el brujo se encogió de hombros dentro de su corta chaqueta de cuero negro. Definitivamente, le sentaba mucho mejor que su look usual. Podía ver los huesos de sus caderas sobresalir por encima de su ajustado pantalón, también negro.

Magnus se dio cuenta de la mirada de Alec. Obviamente. Era hipersensible con todo lo que tuviera que ver con el cazador de sombras. Sonrió, pícaro, y le abrazó, apretando su espalda contra él. Sintió el cuerpo del joven tensarse contra su pecho – como siempre -, y luego relajarse de nuevo.

Alec apoyó la nuca en el hombro del brujo. Suspiró.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Magnus? - cubrió las manos doradas y de dedos largos que le cogían por la cintura con las suyas, blancas y con las uñas mordidas.

- Sólo venía a verte – susurró él contra su oído, la nariz hundida en los cabellos negros y suaves del cazador.

Alec sintió un agradable escalofrío recorrer su espalda. Sonrió, sin poder evitar algo de culpabilidad. ¿Cómo podía algo que en teoría estaba prohibido sentirse tan bien?

Magnus le abrazó, con fuerza, sintiendo entre sus brazos delgados el cuerpo fibroso de su - ¡al fin! - amante. Alec había crecido desde la primera vez que le había visto. El muchacho espigado, de aspecto frágil, que había entrado en su casa de Nueva York durante aquella memorable fiesta, ya no estaba. Y eso, al brujo, le resultaba de lo más satisfactorio. Le gustaba mucho, muchísimo más este nuevo Alec, seguro de sí mismo – todo lo seguro que se lo permitía su carácter, al menos -, y mucho más maduro. Le quería. Y para alguien que había vivido tanto tiempo como él, no dejaba de resultar de lo más desconcertante. Más de trescientos años de esfuerzos se habían ido a la mierda cuando aquel melancólico Cazador entró en su casa.

Sabía que terminaría. Algún día, Alec se daría cuenta de que, cuando él fuera un anciano, Magnus tendría más o menos el mismo aspecto. Y entonces la amargura, los celos, todas las emociones negativas que tanto Hechiceros como Nephilim podían sentir, los separarían.

Y dolería. Mucho.

Magnus no se atrevía a imaginar cuánto.

Alec se giró en sus brazos hasta reposar contra su pecho. El brujo recordó su lágrima, antes en la ventana. Le acarició el cabello, y él sonrió, la mejilla en la tela suave de su camiseta negra.

- No me trates como a un niño – era su forma de darle las gracias. La mayor parte de las veces, Alec utilizaba un lenguaje peculiar y codificado, que pocos entendían. El susodicho tampoco, por supuesto.

- Para mí lo eres -. Bocazas. Tantas complicaciones para intentar no pensar en ello, y lo soltaba así como así.

Se quedaron en silencio un momento. Magnus temiendo, también esperando, la respuesta de su amante. Y Alec... bueno, a saber qué se pasaba por su cabeza retorcida, orgullosa.

- Ya. Pero no hace falta que me lo recuerdes – al responder, su voz terminó y comenzó en un gruñido. Alec bostezó, y Magnus acarició las ojeras que rodeaban sus ojos azul oscuro.

- Duerme un poco – comenzó a separarse. Sin embargo, los brazos del Cazador no le dejaron marchar. Magnus recordó la multitud de blancas cicatrices que marcaban su piel pálida, y no le sorprendió comprobar que el joven era más fuerte que él. Aquel adolescente de aspecto delicado llevaba luchando contra seres terribles desde que aprendió a andar.

- No puedo dormir – qué raro que Alec reconociera que le pasaba algo. Así pues, muy mal tenía que encontrarse.

- ¿Por qué? - se encogió de hombros, todavía sin soltarle. Magnus suspiró. Que se lo dijera a la primera ya era esperar demasiado.

- No me obligues a arrancártelo – Alec enrojeció y se separó. Sin poder evitarlo, el brujo comenzó a reírse, cada vez más alto.

Un crujido resonó en el pasillo del piso superior. Unos pasos repiquetearon por el entarimado de madera, y ambos se miraron. Alec con una expresión de puro terror en el rostro, y Magnus sonriente.

- Fuera, corre, corre – tartamudeando, el Cazador se lanzó sobre él, le tapó la boca con la mano, y le empujó con la otra hacia la ventana. Abrió los batientes.

Ambos se quedaron mirando la oscura nevada. Hacía mucho frío.

- Eres cruel, Alec – el muchacho le contempló, suplicante. Los pasos se acercaban peligrosamente...

Magnus suspiró. Se inclinó y le besó, suave, lento, apenas conteniendo la risa.

Alguien giró el picaporte y el hechicero saltó, ágil como un gato, por la ventana abierta, perdiéndose en los remolinos de la ventisca en la que se había convertido la nevada.

Isabelle entró en la habitación y se encontró a su hermano mayor cerrando a toda prisa la ventana. Éste pareció aliviado de verla.

- Ah. Sólo eras tú – su alivio se convirtió en rabia -. Joder, Izzy.

- ¿Por qué tenías la ventana abierta? - lentamente ató cabos. Se echó a reír. No tan fuerte, ni tan alegre como antes; quizá la Muerte había acabado también con su despreocupación.

Pero una carcajada era una carcajada, y Alec sintió una pequeña sonrisa nacer en sus labios. La joven le imitó, intentando recuperar la respiración, y le abrazó, plantando un beso baboso en su mejilla -. No te enfades, ¿eh? Pero podrías poner, no sé, un cartel o algo así.

- Sí, con: "No pasar. Sexo gay más allá de esta puerta"-. Alec se limpió la mejilla -. Izzy, das asco.

- Seguro que no te quejarías tanto si fueran de Magnus -. Alec calló.

Porque en eso, por asqueroso que fuera, Izzy tenía razón.


End file.
